callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Reflex Sight
Fun Fact The Reflex sight is actually the first red dot sight ever made, the Aimpoint Electronic. http://www.aimpoint.com/o.o.i.s?id=46&prev_id=46&product_id=73 Darkman 4 04:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Red dot I run a red dot over the reflex, as it has a thinner frame, can someone that runs a reflex sight tell me if it has any non-aesthetic advantages?-- 09:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Not that any of us know of, as of yet. When looking at gunstats (every type of attachment is listed as a different gun), the red dot and reflex are the same. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I was the one that added the "pigs can fly too" comment in the article. If you're going to go around spewing things without providing any proof...just don't do it. You can check the Denkirson boards. He can tell you there is no stat change with either the Red Dot Sight or Reflex. They also have the same zoom. Here's my f'ing proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYsgrcGgMN4 See? General_Awesomo 22:34, November 26, 2010 (UTC) M14 It may just be me, but from using the M14 with both RDS and Reflex, I think that Reflex may have less visual recoil, or at least on certain guns. I know this isn't proof, but to me the differeces in recoil are noticable. Automechtech1 00:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) less recoil on commando several machinima directors such as xjawz and woodysgamertag claim that the commando's recoil goes way down when the reflex sight is equipped. 05:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Protect this shit. The last twenty edits to this page have been people adding (and me and TNTLOTLP reverting) "the reflex has less recoil". Could an admin make this page only editable by other admins? It'd be greatly appreciated. YuriKaslov 23:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's been protected. I'm going to test this over and over again, because I think I've noticed some sort of recoil reduction, either that or I've just been imagining things. --Callofduty4 23:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You do that, but remember that any results are necessarily subjective. YuriKaslov 23:37, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : I do believe it does reduce recoil. I tested it on Firing Range with the Famas, a weapon with notoriously unpredictable recoil, and with a Reflex, I hardly noticed any recoil at all when firing at the targets. In fact, I acually was able to put at least 90% of the magazine into the target, vs. only about 50-70% of the mag with out the Reflex. This has been tested multiple times. ::Again, you tested it, therefore, it is not credible. The game code says so. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Have you tested it? Are you calling my and multiple accounts including Callofduty4's on this matter wrong? Have you seen with your own very two eyes that a looking down a reflex while firing a weapon on full auto has less recoil? Because I have. And so have many other people. By saying the the game code makes our eyewitness account wrong, are you implying that everone who thinks this is blind, and can't tell the difference between levels of visual recoil? Does the game code in MW2 say the ACOG gives more recoil? Self testing is now invalid? And if you are not implying incapabilities within the people saying the Reflex accually does reduce visual recoil, what are we seeing? Can YOU prove, with a video of people firing a RDS against a Reflex, they have the same amount of recoil? Or is your statement only valid in your codes? 21:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::They are not my codes, and I'm not trying to convince anyone, I'm a volunteer, on a wiki, and these are the facts given to me. If you cannot believe math, you can go on your way. I don't care, or mind. I'm simply here to improve the general level of information here. Also, it's hard to see the difference between visual recoil and actual recoil. That the dot stays in the same place doesn't mean the bullet always actually go there during automatic fire. (the Barret .50 cal's recoil with acog on MW2, for instance) Nothing, playing the entire game, back and forth, has led me to believe that those two optics have any difference concerning recoil level. Also, you are obviously taking this much too personally. And, by chance, the recoil recovery speed of some weapons are indeed lowered with certain optics in MW2, however I do not know if this is noted in the gamecode, because MW2's code is encrypted, and my decryption attempts have so far been fruitless. Much less so with WaW, though, for instance. But as I said, I'm not here for a discussion, because I'm not planning on discussing math. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, Price, the game coding does dictate that the ACOG gives more recoil, as it reduces centertime. If you keep adding it, I'll keep removing it. Get the fuck over it, it's subjective and ergo WRONG. YuriKaslov 22:43, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Okay, since Yuri was kind enough to tell me that the ACOG is coded to have more recoil, I'm over it. As with TNT's statement about me taking it too personally is true, I don't think that warrents a "Get the fuck over it." Price25 03:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Red dot vs reflex http://gameprestige.com/tips/reflex-scope-vs-red-dot-sight-in-call-of-duty-black-ops The reflex sight '''has '''less recoil. I have verified the results myself. Dan. 09:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :The two sights are the same; the game code does not lie. YuriKaslov 10:46, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm so getting sick of people claiming this. Great, well, we don't believe you, bro. It's nonsense. zoom is dictated by the weapon itself, unless an optic asides the RDS or the reflex is used. Recoil is random, so your "controlled testing" is a fluke as well. Seriously, this is pathetic TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:39, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. YuriKaslov 16:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not positive, but I think the Reflex sits higher on the gun than the Red Dot, thus the weapon/muzzle flash doesn't block your view when you ADS. LITE992 06:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :That would actually make sense, much like the Holographic in MW2. Yüri Kaslov 19:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : : :the only difference that is non asthetic i have foud is that the red dot can suffer from reflections on the lens in the same way the ACOG sight does. however the reflex sight never suffers from reflections :Azrotherham 12:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) The reflex sight has more zoom http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_FxTkE1d_k Skip to 2:10 and watch till the end. It's easy to see if you look at the wodden fence. Please change the article accordingly. 02:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) As far as I know, there is no difference in the zoom. I don't think the video has much credibility. CoaZTalk 02:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC)